


Złośliwiec

by kiniab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiniab/pseuds/kiniab
Summary: Vera Wood miała całkiem spokojne życie - jeśli nie liczyć jej zwariowanej rodziny - jednak jeden wieczór pełen alkoholu i kuzynostwa Potter/Weasley zmienia je nie do poznania.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to moja pierwsza autorska historia, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość ;) Opowiadanie nie jest betowane, a ja jestem otwarta na wszelkie sugestie.  
> Enjoy!

\- Vera, po raz ostatni cię proszę, nie rób żartów ze swojego ojca. Dobrze wiesz, że po zakończeniu kariery przez dłuższy czas był wrzodem na tyłku, bo nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. I pozycja drugiego trenera Pudllemmore to naprawdę był jakiś prezent od samego Merlina. Przestał się pałętać po domu, zawracać mi głowę głupotami i użalać się nad sobą. – Mama postawiła przede mną ogromny kubek gorącej herbaty z miodem i zwichrzyła moje i tak będące jednym wielkim kłębowiskiem włosy. – I teraz, gdy został głównym trenerem moje życie znów stanie się normalne, więc proszę, daj sobie spokój. Bo jak ja cię nie zabiję, to zrobi to w końcu on.

\- Kilka żartów jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Poza tym, sama przecież wiesz, że on i tak mi nic nie zrobi, bo kocha mnie nad życie. – wzruszyłam ramionami i uśmiechnęłam się do niej całkowicie szczerze.

\- Merlin tylko wie dlaczego kocha taką okropną małpę.

Roześmiałam się i odstawiłam kubek na blat stołu pełnego broszur i papierzysk mamy. – Nie wiem, może dlatego że jestem jego ukochaną JEDYNĄ córeczką? Zresztą, patrząc na Briana i Conora to chyba pytanie z rzędu tych retorycznych.

\- Pomyślałby ktoś, że za te kilka głupich błędów młodości pokarają mnie takimi bestiami jak wasza trójka. Myślałam, że palenie jointów na wieży Astronomicznej i szlajanie się po imprezach z półgłówkami z Hufflepuffu ujdzie mi płazem, ale to wraca. – Z westchnieniem opadła na kanapę i położyła głowę na moim trzęsącym się od śmiechu ramieniu.

\- Mamo, życie to jedna wielka suka.

Śmiałam się jeszcze głośniej, gdy trzasnęła mnie w ramię tak mocno, że jutro na pewno obudzę się z siniakami.

\- Jointy na wieży i imprezy z półgłówkami? Serio, mamo? – spojrzałam w jej błyszczące radością brązowe oczy. – Co by sobie pomyślał twój wielki i poważny szef gdyby tylko usłyszał, że jego perfekcyjna pani Wood wyprawia takie rzeczy.

\- Po pierwsze wyprawiała, a po drugie mój wielki i poważny szef to tak naprawdę największy z tych półgłówków z którymi się prowadzałam.

\- Mówisz, że największy? – spojrzałam na nią sugestywnie.

\- Vera, przysięgam, czasami jesteś gorsza ode mnie! – mama po raz kolejny się roześmiała. – Gdyby nie wygląd po twoim nieznośnie przystojnym ojcu, to mam wrażenie jakbym widziała siebie. Sarkastyczną, niepoważną, bezpruderyjną wiedźmę.

\- I ty się jeszcze pytasz czemu ojciec mnie tak kocha? – mrugnęłam do niej. Zabrałam pusty kubek po herbacie i zaniosłam go do lśniącej czystością kuchni. Zarzuciłam na ramiona porozciągany szary kardigan i pocałowałam mamę w czoło. – Trzymaj się, wariatko.

\- Wpadnij na obiad w niedzielę. Będą twoi bracia z dziewczynami.

\- Ale ubaw. – przewróciłam oczami.

\- Skoro ja je muszę znosić to i ty. O piętnastej. I przynieść tartę cytrynową od Bibiany.

I zamknęła mi drzwi przed nosem. Tak bardzo dorosła ta moja mama.

* * *

 

\- Czy już ci mówiłam, że kocham cię nad życie? – znalazłam Bibi tam gdzie chciałam. Czyli w naszej kuchni, gdzie przygotowywała to jedno ze swoich słynnych dań makaronowych, sądząc po aromatycznym zapachu pomidorów i ziół. – Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! – ukradłam z miseczki czarną oliwkę i wrzuciłam ją do swojej buzi. Bibiana spojrzała na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczyma i tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Kotku, jestem twoją jedyną przyjaciółką.

\- Co wcale nie wyklucza moich słów. Wiesz, że dla mnie wszystko co najlepsze. I proszę, na potwierdzenie, mam ciebie. Najlepszą przyjaciółkę świata. I najlepszą kucharkę świata w mojej kuchni. Jestem taką szczęściarą! – otworzyłam lodówkę i wyciągnęłam z niej butelkę wina, której wczoraj nie udało mi się opróżnić. Nalałam jej pół kieliszka, a sama wypiłam łyk prosto z butelki. - Co słychać dzisiaj w twoim parszywym życiu? – spytałam.

\- Wielkie zdziwienie, Gobliny po raz dziewiąty odrzuciły moje podanie o kredyt. Potknęłam się na Pokątnej i przewróciłam staruszka, który zmacał moje cycki. Co zaś sprawiło u mnie tak wielki odruch wymiotny, że musiałam wypić ognistą o godzinie dziewiątej trzydzieści rano. I żeby tego było mało, spotkałam Hugo z Glorią w Dziurawym Kotle.

\- Merlinie, czy twoje nieszczęście się kiedyś skończy?

\- Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że zostałam zmuszona pójść dzisiaj do nowo otwartego klubu kuzyna Hugo i sama się tam nie pojawię, a więc idziesz ze mną.

\- Widzisz, może dzisiaj i mi uda się być najlepszą przyjaciółką świata. – przytuliłam ją do siebie i pogładziłam po plecach. – Ale zanim to nastanie, to kiedy będzie jedzenie?

\- Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz, prawda? – Bibi zaśmiała się w moje ramiona.

\- No co ty, ojciec dostałby zawału gdyby któreś z jego dzieci okazało się normalne. – przewróciłam oczami.

* * *

\- Okej, Bib, chyba zaczynam się cieszyć że tu z tobą przyszłam. – powiedziałam do mojej przyjaciółki, która z miną cierpiętnicy rozglądała się po klubie. – To miejsce jest bajeczne. A wiem co mówię, bo byłam chyba w każdym klubie w Londynie o jakim możesz pomyśleć. Mina Bibiany jeszcze bardziej zrzedła gdy zobaczyła Hugo w towarzystwie Glorii i jego mnóstwa kuzynostwa.

\- Nienawidzę siebie za to, że ten cholerny idiota pomógł mi na zielarstwie i musiałam go polubić. Lubienie go jest takie beznadziejne, Vera, że nie wiem czy potrafisz sobie to wyobrazić.

\- Bib, przecież już ustaliśmy, że ty go nie lubisz. Ty jesteś w nim fatalnie zakochana.

\- Wiem. I nienawidzę siebie za to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wiesz co ci pomoże na chwilę utopić twoją beznadziejność? – spytałam jednocześnie ciągnąc ją w stronę długiego na co najmniej trzydzieści metrów baru, którego obsługiwało kilku barmanów.

– Litry truskawkowej margarity. Oczywiście jeśli mają tu mugolskie drinki.

\- Mamy tu wszystko, czego sobie panie zażyczą. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam wysokiego faceta, który zarzucił rękę na ramię Bibi, a potem ją do siebie przyciągnął i mocno wycałował jej policzki. – Cześć, kuchareczko.

\- Cześć, Fred. – Bibi uśmiechnęła się dzisiaj chyba po raz pierwszy, a więc od razu go polubiłam. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę potrzebuje trochę radości w życiu i jeśli ma to być wysoki, przyjemnie dla oka wyglądający facet z seksownym uśmiechem, to jestem absolutnie na tak. Trzy razy na tak.

\- Jestem Vera. – wyciągnęłam do niego rękę. – Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka.

\- Tylko jak się bardzo postara. – Bibiana uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

Fred obrzucił mnie taksującym spojrzeniem, a ja nie byłabym sobą, gdybym nie odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym.

\- Vera, zachowuj się! – Bibi walnęła mnie w ramię, gdy złapałam Freda na patrzeniu w okolicę moich nieoczu i mrugnęłam do niego zawadiacko.

\- No co, mały flirt jeszcze nikomu nigdy nie zaszkodził. – wzruszyłam ramionami i obdarzyłam Freda największym uśmiechem z mojej kolekcji.

\- Czuję, że się polubimy, Vera. – założył kosmyk włosów za moje ucho i tym razem to on do mnie mrugnął.

\- Merlinie, jesteście tacy sami.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i zamówiłam dwie truskawkowe margarity u najbliższego barmana. Wcisnęłam jej jedną, a sama prawie wypiłam na raz połowę mojej. – Skoro jesteśmy tacy sami, to spędzisz zajebisty wieczór z dwoma zajebistymi osobami. Ja bym się na twoim miejscu cieszyła.

\- Dobrze powiedziane, Vera. – Przybiłam piątkę z Fredem i ruszyłam za nim i za Bibianą w stronę wcale niemałej grupki osób w sektorze ewidentnie VIP.

Dobrze zapowiadający się wieczór zmienił się w całkiem obiecującą noc. Duet Gloria-Hugo pokłócił się już w przeciągu pierwszej godziny. Efekty specjalne towarzyszące temu zdarzeniu były niesamowite. Wymachiwanie rękoma, szarpanie za koszulę Hugona – który stracił dwa guziki w tej zaciętej walce – jeden zmarnowany Cosmopolitan i widowiskowe wyjście Glorii. Skończyło się to smutną Bibianą, której zrobiło się żal Hugona, wcale nie tak smutnym Hugonem i śmiechem pozostałych. Siostra Hugo, Rose, również wkradła się w moje łaski gdy po wyjściu Glorii wykrzyknęła: Nareszcie! Odstąpiłam jej za to swojego drinka, za co dostałam od niej wielki uśmiech.

\- Jak na rudych, wcale nie jesteście tacy źli! – powiedziałam ze złośliwym uśmiechem do Hugo, Rose, Freda i Molly.

James wybuchnął śmiechem i potargał moje rozburzone włosy. – Vera, nie myśl sobie, że się od nich teraz uwolnisz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknął Fred. – Oficjalnie mianuję cię członkiem tej beznadziejnej grupy.

\- Dziękuję Freddie. – otarłam nieistniejącą łzę z policzka. – Jestem taka wzruszona.

\- Wypijmy za to! – krzyknął James. I tak zrobiliśmy.

* * *

\- Kontrola trzeźwości! – Rose ustawiła nas przed klubem, sama lekko się chwiejąc oceniała stan innych.

Bibi usadowiła się wygodnie w ramionach Hugona i momentalnie zasnęła. Sprytna z niej dziewczyna.

– Ktoś musi nas teleportować. I chyba nie jestem to ja. – powiedziała Rose i usiadła na krawężniku. Pociągając równie pijanego Jamesa ze sobą usiadłam obok niej.

\- Ani my. – James położył głowę na moim ramieniu. – Wiesz, Woodie, twój ojciec to naprawdę gość.

\- O matko, no przecież wiem. – zamknęłam oczy i to był mój błąd. Zawirowało mi w głowie.

\- Hugo, musisz nas teleportować! – Rose wykrzyknęła celując palcem w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał jej brat z Bibianą na rękach. – Nie ma Hugo! Porwali Hugo!

\- Ten skurczysyn nas tutaj zostawił. No nie wierzę. – James schował głowę między kolanami, zapewne żeby powstrzymać mdłości. Zrobiłam to samo, bo doskonale go rozumiałam. – Zabrał kuchareczkę dla siebie, a nas tutaj zostawił!

\- Mój brat jest taki beznadziejny – załkała Rose. – Chociaż, należą mu się punkty za spławienie Glorii.

\- Słuchajcie, przestałem widzieć poczwórnie. Widzę potrójnie. – James zamachał dłońmi przed swoimi oczami. – A wiecie co to oznacza?

\- Nie mam cholernego pojęcia. – mruknęłam. Powinno mi być lepiej, ale było tylko coraz gorzej. Czułam że zaczynam bełkotać.

\- To oznacza, że jestem na tyle trzeźwy, żeby wezwać Aliego.

Ostatnie co zobaczyłam zanim odpłynęłam, to duże, błyszczące w ciemności zielone oczy.

To naprawdę był fajny wieczór.


End file.
